Heat shields are well-known devices designed to dissipate and/or re-direct heat from a heat source away from a shielded component. In vehicles, heat shields may be used to shield electronics or other heat sensitive components from heat sources.
Vehicle heat sources, such as engines, and turbos and exhaust components, are trending toward putting out a greater quantity of heat at a higher temperature than before as manufactures try to increase engine performance. Traditional heat shields are not designed to deal with these increased temperatures and the components they protect may not work properly, or fail, if the heat shields do not work as intended. Thus, a new heat shield is required that can handle the increased temperatures and still protect their components.